heroic_2008_grievousfandomcom-20200214-history
Ignite Module
The Ignite Module (イグナイトモジュール Igunaitomojūru) is a new power-up introduced in Senki Zesshou Symphogear GX that is the result of Project Ignite. With the command Drawn Blade (抜剣 Bakken) and Symphogears that have been enhanced by Elfnein's alchemy, they can briefly increase their power exponentially. When the damaged gears were restored, this was added as a combat booster. It utilizes the "Berserk" mechanism that had been analyzed after previously being observed in cases of sacrist/human fusions. As a result, the module is capable of bringing out energy levels on par with that of the berserk mode. However, because it also offers the ability for the user to retain their presence of mind and utilize their fighting techniques, it can be considered a considerable improvement in fighting strength outside of measurable values. The large increase in output does more than simply raise offensive strength, it also raises defensive power which reduces the burden the adapters feel from the backfire, increasing their durability. This change in offensive and defensive power makes this a trump card useful for getting out of difficult situations. The Ignite Module grants the user a high increase in energy output and durability for a short period of time. Because the threats that accompany the berserk form are still present, the module is furnished with 3 different levels of safeties to ensure that the adapter will not lose their mind when using it. Each time a safety is released, the berserk energy is more purely focused into the user’s combat potential. However there is a time limit attached (a count of 999), this starts from when the first stage of Unsheathe is activated. From there if the user proceeds to the second grade or beyond, the energy gets used up at an even faster rate and upon use will naturally exhaust the count faster. When the count becomes 0 the system will forcibly cancel the Symphogear, even if the user is in the middle of a battle, and therefore depending on the circumstances may expose them to even further danger. Appearance The appearence varies widley between relics, but will always turn them a dark black and make the armor and weapons sharper, and spikier. The most interesting part is the appearence of butterfly wings on the chest of the user, outlined in black and the inside glowing with the relic's theme color. When used with X-Drive, the wings turn into black fire, and the fire extends to the arms, legs, and even headgear. The rest of the appearance applies, and the X-Drive 'wings' look much larger and have a wider span. Designs Ignite Module Hibiki.png|Hibiki's Ignite Module|link=Hibiki Tachibana Ignite Module Tsubasa.png|Tsubasa's Ignite Module|link=Tsubasa Kazanari Ignite Module Chris.png|Chris' Ignite Module|link=Chris Yukine Ignite Module Maria.png|Maria's Ignite Module|link=Maria Cadenzavna Eve Ignite Module Shirabe and Kirika.png|Shirabe and Kirika's Ignite Modules Ignite Albedo.png|Phase Albedo of the Ignite Module Phases *Phase Nigredo - The first phase of activation, activated by squeezing the sides of the Relic once. It has the lowest amount of extra power, but has a longer amount of operating time than the other two phases. *Phase Albedo - The second phase of activation, activated either by squeezing the sides of the Relic twice when the Ignite Module is not active with the command Double Drawn Blade (ダブル抜剣 Daburu Bakken), or by squeezing the sides of the Relic once in Phase Nigredo. It has higher power, but less operating time is available. *Phase Rubedo - The third phase of activation, it has the highest output, but the rate at which it drains the timer causes it to be highly impractical in a drawn-out fight. Trivia *Maria's Gungnir resembles the color scheme of the Ignite Module. *The activation command is a reference to how the core of the Ignite Module is part of the Dáinsleif, a cursed sword that, once drawn, cannot be sheathed again until it has taken a life. *At the end of Senki Zesshō Symphogear GX, Hibiki is seen using the X-Drive together with the Ignite Module. *After the first use, it seems easier to control the power, as Tsubasa was never shown struggling against the power, it just cut to the transformation. *Then again, Chris still struggled with her second successful Ignite Module despite having beat it before. So it's possible it's harder depending on your willpower. *The phases are named after three of the four stages of the Magnum opus in alchemy: **Nigredo, meaning a blackening or melanosis. **Albedo, meaning a whitening or leucosis. **Rubedo, meaning a reddening, purpling, or iosis Category:Weapons Category:Symphogears